The present invention relates to a key for use in an associated cylinder provided with a rotatable key plug having a longitudinal keyway. The key blade has a substantially flat key blade and a longitudinally extending profile groove. The key is especially adapted for use in a lock having a blocking element, which is movable elevationally so as to prevent the insertion of an incorrectly cut key blade into the keyway.
The key of the present invention is part of an inventive concept of a lock and key combination, which is the subject of a separate patent application being filed in parallel with the present application.
The contents of the parallel application mentioned above is incorporated in this disclosure by reference.
Similar lock and key combinations are generally known, e.g. from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,717 (Widén). The profile groove or grooves in the key will provide great possibilities to vary the cross-sectional profile of the key, which is a great advantage.